


can't touch the stars (but you know i'll try)

by lemqnie



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemqnie/pseuds/lemqnie
Summary: RK900 cries for the first time when he realises that he and Gavin cannot make it out alive.PROMPT: Tears of fear





	can't touch the stars (but you know i'll try)

There was debris falling down like snow, except it was grey and it fogged up Gavin’s lungs.

There were reinforcements, he was sure of it. When they had assigned him for collection of the hostage, he was sure he had back up. But there were none of his colleagues in matching navy suits around him, instead, it was debris.

There was debris everywhere.

Distantly, Gavin thought he heard a voice, but here alone, with some sharp pain riding up his arm, he decided not to engage.

“Detective Reed? Detective, can you hear me?”

It was muffled, but it was there. Present.

And suddenly the sharp pain slowly crawling up to his shoulder became sharper. He knew his mouth opened, had he screamed? He was being moved.

“Detective, stay with me.”

He rolled his eyes to the sky—no, ceiling, that grey slab of concrete breaking into webs. Something rumbled nearby, but he did not register it. He was transfixed with the bits of grey cement showering his face. It was falling; the ceiling.

Again, that voice—probably whoever was carrying him—said something but it was much more muted than their previous attempts.

“Gavin.”

At that, he let whatever strength he had left into straining his neck to his right.

Grey eyes.

Grey eyes stared at him, into him. Dazedly, he reached out but found no sight of his arm coming to touch the smooth surface of which he had spent so many nights kissing.

“Nines,” he groaned out, the words scratched at his throat.

That seemed to have set them off. What, Gavin wasn’t too sure. But the sudden wet glisten of the android’s cheeks was not lost on him. Only once he had narrowed his eyes and fully scrutinised the android’s face did he realise.

They were tears.

Much sober now, Gavin attempted to straighten himself up but the shift in his balance caused them both to topple over, Gavin’s shoulder nearly catching the brunt of the fall if Nines hadn’t manoeuvred their positions in the last second.

There was a whizzing sound and it took Gavin a heartbeat longer to come aware again. Under him, Nine’s body was fiery hot. Gavin tried to crawl upwards and groaned when he couldn’t pull his right arm forwards.

Nines had seemed to notice his current trouble and fished the man’s torso to pull him closer. Gavin stole a glance at his face. What was once a pristine creme complexion was now littered with minuscule scratches, some gaping wounds that showed the glowing blue pipes underneath, and debris.

God, the _debris_.

This close, he can finally spot the tears and they leaked from those grey eyes almost mercilessly.

Everything is so grey.

The odd thing about watching androids cry, Gavin supposed, is that they do not sob. Gavin doesn’t think that they were programmed to cry, anyway, but here his android was shedding crystalline tears.

“Gavin, I,” Nines started, the tears didn’t stop, “I’m so sorry.”

Gavin only continued to fix his gaze on him. The tears registered a new emotion—fear. Fear of failure, fear for his life, fear for _mine, _Gavin thought.

Nines sputtered around, an arm brushed his hair backwards—and, in any case, Gavin would have found it the ultimate turn on, but here surrounded by debris and the crackle of something distant but not far enough, he could only feel his chest ache.

“Stop,” he said.

The android paid him no heed. “I was supposed to protect you, and now we’re stuck here. I can’t contact Connor or Hank, this was a trap. I led you to a trap, Gavin. I’m so sorry.”

“Nines.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Then he felt two big arms snake around him before Nine’s telltale cold skin brush against his neck. The robot’s shoulders wrack with the force of his sadness, but Gavin heard no sign of crying by his hears. Had he gone deaf? No, he can’t possibly.

There’s another deep rumble, and Gavin raised his head towards the heavens just in time to see the spider-web of a ceiling break.

“Nines,” he whispered, “close your eyes.”

The android tried to free himself from the hold Gavin had on him. “What?”

“Just close your eyes,” Gavin said, counting down the seconds until the large slab of concrete will hit them. “Close your eyes. Like when we’re at home.”

“Like sleep?”

“Just like sleep.”

“Okay,” Nines sniffled silently, “okay.”

It was closer now, the debris nearly blocking his sight of it. Gavin reached with his functional hand to card his fingers through the hairs on Nines’ neck. He hummed.

“I love you, Nines,” he said without waiting for a reply. “Goodnight.”


End file.
